The scientific, training and dissemination efforts of the investigators in the proposed Silvio O. Conte Center for Translational Mental Health Research will be supported by a simple organizational structure that minimizes the constraints of traditional departmental or disciplinary barriers while maximizing the opportunities for collaborative interactions. With this in mind, the organizational framework forthe proposed Center is based primarily on the leadership of faculty from two departments at the University of Pittsburgh (the Department of Psychiatry in the School of Medicine and the Department of Neuroscience in the School of Arts and Sciences) and the Center for the Neural Basis of Cognition that spans the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. Two major administrative/scientific committees, a Steering Committee and a Scientific Coordinating Committee, will support the Center Director in managing the activities of the Center. In addition, the members of an External Scientific Advisory Board will provide consultation and critiques of Center activities. In concert, these committees will ensure that the goals of the Center are achieved in accordance with the milestones described in the Center Plan. Scientific and administrative leadership of the Center will be provided by the Center Director, David A. Lewis, MD. Dr. Lewis will have responsibility for the overall scientific and fiscal management of the Center, for facilitating the interactions of basic and clinical research investigators engaged in collaborative projects, and for promoting the training and outreach efforts of the Center. The latter include specialized activities for an Undergraduate Summer Research Experience, a Pilot and Feasibility Program for eariy career stage investigators, mulitple events and a website dedicated to the dissemination of Center findings and related areas of knowledge, and the sharing of resources. Dr. Lewis will be assisted in these activities by an experienced administrative team. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core, Steering Committee, Scientific Coordinating Committee, External Advisory Board and an experienced administrative team will support the scientific, training and dissemination efforts of the investigators in the proposed Silvio O. Conte Center for Translational Mental Health Research.